So What's 'Normal' Supposed To Be Again?
by Inuyoshie
Summary: meet Anita Kamiko, yer ordinary college goodie two shoes who has to now put up with exams, AND vampires! iNsanity insues! AlucardXOC, read and review por favor.
1. Chapter 1

So What's 'Normal' Supposed To Be Again?

AlucardXOC

By Inuyoshie

Alucard sat on top of a rooftop casually. A full moon shone over the city, bathing everything in a silver sheen. It was a beautifful night, and Alucard really didn't feel like working on his assignment. But, as things generally go, fate was not in his favor…

"So where are we going again?" a soft spoken woman of about 21 asked her companion, a tall, dark haired man of 21 quietly.

"Places," he replied coyly, tugging on the girl's sleeve before leading her down a badly lit ally.

"Could you please be more specific?" the girl asked, feeling slightly nervous. She knew this guy, Adrian. She tutored him in her class. He was nice! Why would he be dragging her down this dark ally?

"Come on nita, you've gotta trust me!" Adrian purred. Nita tripped, and fell into Adrian's cold arms. Alsmost instantaniously, Adrian's grip turned from soft to hard, and he pinned her to an ally wall.

"You're too trusting," he whisperd into Nita's ear. Nitas' heart was racing and her blood was rushing to her face. She could feel Adrian's cold breath tickle her neck and closed her eyes, steeling herself for whatever horrible thing he was about to do to her.

And then… bang.

Alucard stood up. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, and he could feel the presence of a vampire in the vacinity. Sighing, he jumped over to where the sound of the blood was coming from, and heard a high-pitched scream…

Nita stared in awe at the scene around her. Blood was spattered all over her and the ally. Shards of bone and chunks of flesh were scattered all over the place. Nita heard footsteps. She looked up, and saw a tall man in a red cloak standing over her.

Nita screamed and ran.

By the time Nita reached her dorm, the blood all over her body had dried. Luckily, no one noticed. When Nita raced into her room, she instanly stripped off her bloody clothes and curled up into a ball, shaking and sobbing.

This was illogical. Guys don't just explode-

_You know why. You know exactly why he's dead_ a nasty voice sneered in her head.

"That strange guy could've shot him," Nita mumbled to herself. " Yeah… that's' it,"

Now a little calmer, Nita pulled on her silky red nightgown and settled down on her desk.

"Now… study time…" she murmered, opening one of her books on anatomy.

"So… how do you feel now that you've made your first kill?" a voice asked from behind Nita. She whirled around t osee the source of these words. The man from the ally stood behind her calmly. Nita screamed.

"Ach- is that really neccisary?" heasked, rubbing his temples.

"Y-yes! Th-there's a strange man i-in my house!" Nita stammered, throwing a book at him He caught iteasily and flipped it open.

"Hmm… anatomy," he remarked casually, handing the book back to Nita.

" Uh… t-thanks…" Nita stammered, taking the book with a shaking hand.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"You may call me Alucard," He told Nita.

"What do you want?" Nita asked.

"I was looking for you. You murdering that vampire made my job easier," Alucard remarked casually.

"Murder? Vampire? Vampires don't exsist!" Nita told Alucard.

"Heh. You're a funny one," he said with a smirk. Nita glared at him.

"IF it can't be explained by logic and science, it doesn't exsist," she told Alucard, getting angry.

"Than explain how you made that vampire explode?" alucard demanded.

"I didn't. You shot him," Nita insistd.

"If I had, you would be dead too," Alucard told Nita, pulling out his humungous gun and showing it to Nita, who in turn, squeaked. " Plus, where did the bullet go?"

"I…. it… ah…" Nita mumbled, turning red.

"Not that this isn't fun, but you need to come with me," Alucard told Nita, stepping foreward.

"No!" Nita squeaked indignantly, still eyeing the gun nervously.

" I see you're gonna be difficult…" Alucard sighed.

"That's it-I'm calling the police!" Nita grolwed, turning around to get her cellphone. Whe n she turned back around t oface Alucard, he was three inches from her face. He put a hand on her shoulder, and slid his thumb down her neck.

"The police couldn't do much to me anyways," was the last thing Nita heard before loosing conciousness.

A/N: Okie… that was my first chapter of my first Hellsing fic. Please review!

A/N: Due to the nasty nature of this story, it is really hard to break up into definate chapters, so there are gonna be a few cliffhangers. My deepest apologies.

A/N: I need a beta! Is there anyone willing to put up with me out there?


	2. Chapter 2

So What's 'Normal' Supposed To Be Again?

Chapter Two

By ME!!

The first thing Nita felt was warmth. She was warm, and laying on something soft and fluffy. She groaned and rolled over to her side. She didn't have to go to classes right now…

Then, the memories of last night came crashing back to her.

"Aaahgk!!" Nita screamed, sitting up. She was in a dark room, most of the light blocked out by a pair of black velvet drapes. It wasn't ornately furnished, but not sloppy either. That strange Alucard person was sitting on a fancy, high backed wooden chair (that reminded Nita of a throne) by a table, sipping coffee calmly.

"You're up early," alucard remarked.

"What am I doing here?"Nita demanded. "Why'd you knock me out?"

"Well, you weren't going to come with me willingly," Alucard pointed out, making it sound like knocking Nita out was the most reasonable thing in the world. "And… you are here for blood tests,"

"What kind of tests?" Nita askedd suspiciously.

"We were trying to determine what you are," Alucard explained.

"Whats that supposed to mean? I'm human, just like you!" Nita grumbled.

"Most normal people can't make others explode," alucard pointed out, smirking at the later comment. Nita glared at Alucard. Unfortunatly, Nita's glare was ruined by a long growl from her stomach. Alucard smirked again and stood up.

"Follow me," he ordered Nita. Nita slid off the bed and followed Alucard, now regretting that she changed into her nightgown.

They earned several stares from passerbys as Alucard lead Nita down a richly decorated hallway.

Once they got to what Nita assumed was the kitchen, Alucard handed her a plate.

"Eat something. Now." He ordered sternly. Nita nodded. She had not eaten dinner last night (because Adrian had said he would take her out to dinner) and only had a gronola bar for breakfast, so she was starving. Nita loaded her plate with muffins and fruit, and got a glass of cranberry juice.

"Hey Alucard, you finally go yourself a nice woman, he?" one random guy commented, eyeing Nita's apperal. Nita turned as red as her nightgown, while Alucard being the ass he is simply smirked.

A blond woman in a suit entered the room, adjusting her glasses casually.

"Ah Alucard, you got her," she remarked. Alucard nodeded. Nita sweatdropped and ate her muffins. The woman looked Nita over.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Miss Anita Kamiko. I am Sir Integra," she introduced her self.

"Uh… not to be rude or anything… but… how do you know my name?" Nita asked, starting to feel even more nervous.

"We got your files," alucard answered, holding p two mannilla folders. Nita frowned and poked her last muffin. Integra got some eggs calmly.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" alucard asked Nita. Nita nodded and set her empty plate down.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Well, you see, I drugged the food-"

"WHAT?" Nitasqueaked.

"All of it?" Integra asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I dropped the bottle in the eggs," Alucard commented. " I was hoping the girl would take those."

Integra frowned, and dumped her eggs in the trash.

"The one morning I decide not to ask Walter to make my breakfast," she muttered darkly. " I suppose you should begin then… mabey you should go to somewhere more private, like your room,"

Alucard refilled his coffee cup and nodded. Nita was terrified, but followed alucard, her heart and mind reacing. Mustering her courage, Nita took a deep breath.

"Uhm sir…"

"what is it?" alucard ask.

"Er… what did you put in my food?" Nita asked.

"a truth serum," alucard answered calmly, opening the door to his room. Nita cautiously walked back into the room where she had woken upl. She sat down in a chair (not Alucard's fancy one) and looked up at Alucard expectantly.

"First let's see if this works.. what do you actually think of me?" he asked.

"I… I think you're a creepy stalker occultist delusional," Nita told him in a rush. Her face then turned red and she clamped her hands ocver her mouth. " I'm s- that was disrespectful…"

Alucard chuckled a bit at Ntia's outburst.

"I see it works. That makes my job easier…"

Inuyoshie's After-Chapter special!!

There's chapter two for yah! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I wrote the story pretty much as one continuous block, without very many conviniant places to end a chapter, thus resulting in a lot of cliffhangers. Please don't kill me, I'll be updating soon.

Your reviews sustain me and make me want to type more. Right now, I am typing into my anime time, so I hope you all are happy!

Don't yell at me because I gave Alucard a floofy bed. The friend who commisioned this story told me that Alucard should have a Sleep Number bed because he's so cool, he doesn't need to sleep in a cofin. I agree wholeheartedly with her. Although, I may have him sleep in a coffin once in a while just for nostalgia.

OVA's are god. Iwas origionally watching the Hellsing anime, but it wasn't as funny as the manga, so I started watching OVA's due to a ceritian author on . (you know who you are!)

I'll write more. Please review! My army of evil ferrets loves you all! (except if you flame me for no good reason)


	3. Chapter 3

So what's 'Normal' Supposed to Be Again?

Chapter Three!

"I see it works. That makes my job easier. Do you know how you made that vampire explode?" Alucard asked.

"Yes," Nita replied calmly.

"How?"

"I increased his blood pressure, then exerted the force out ward," Nita blurted out loud, her face red. Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"You can control people's blood?" Alucard asked.

"Yes…" Nita answered shame clear in her voice.

"Has this happened before?" Alucard asked.

"Y-yes…" Nita replied, wincing as if the words actually hurt to say.

"When?"

"Back when I lived in Japan, a boy was bullying me, and I made him explode. I would've caused shame to my father, so we moved to England," Nita told Alucard in a rush, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Hm," Alucard murmured thoughtfully, pulling out a blood packet. The blood inside of it started bubbling, and the packet exploded as Nita burst out crying. Alucard frowned, and wiped the blood off of his face irritatedly.

"Was that necessary?" he demanded sourly.

'I-I'm s-s- s-s-sorry!" Nita sobbed. Alucard frowned and walked over to Nita.

"Your ability is formidable, but you are too emotional to be of any use to us. I guess we now have to kill you because you know too much…"

Alucard's words cut at Nita. He sounded just like her father. Nita's shame and sorrow were pushed aside as anger bubbled up inside of her. She was sick of people telling her how useless she was!

"If you kill me, you'll never find out how I am able to do this," Nita pointed out, pointing at the exploded blood packet. "It usually doesn't happen this much, so something must have changed for me to be exploding people all of a sudden,"

"What do you mean by that?" Alucard asked.

"When I moved to England, the incidents stopped. Now all of a sudden, they're starting again. Logic says that something had to have changed," Nita explained.

"That is true… did you know the vampire that attacked you?" Alucard asked. Nita grimaced at the term 'vampire' but continued.

'Yes, His name was Adrian Sa'ari, he was in my Medical Terminology class and I tutored him,"

"You had to _tutor_ a _vampire_? Pathetic…" Alucard muttered under his breath. Out loud he asked "did these incidents when you started exploding things start up again after you met him?"

"Yes…" Nita replied, thinking. "I accidentally made some sample blood in my anatomy class move around while cleaning up after a dissection,"

"It's possible that your abilities manifest themselves whenever you are around vampires," Alucard pointed out. " … I suppose you pass,"

"What do you mean by that?" Nita demanded, still a little wary about the 'I guess we have to kill you now' part.

"It was a test. If you had freaked out and started begging, I would have actually had to kill you. I can't stand cowards," Alucard told Nita calmly.

"You mean you actually weren't going to kill me?" Nita demanded in disbelief.

"Quit sounding so disappointed. If I killed you, my master would've been upset. And besides, it would have been a waste,"

Before Nita could ask what Alucard meant, the door burst open and a blonde girl in a uniform stood in the doorway.

"Er Master, sorry to interrupt you, but Sir Integra wants me to 'induct the newbie'," she piped up.

"Ah yes. I see you have a nickname," Alucard remarked with a grin.

"But I have a class today!" Nita whined.

"Can't you skip a day?" the girl asked.

"Now!" Nita answered quickly.

"Have you ever missed a day of school in your life?" Alucard asked.

"Nope!" Nita replied proudly.

"Then you can skip a day. Police girl, show Newbie the ropes," Alucard ordered, pushing Nita out of the room. The blond smiled at Nita.

"You look frazzled. I'm Seras Victoria," she introduced yourself.

"I'm Anita Kamiko. Please call me Nita. Pleasant to make your acquaintances, Victoria-san," Nita greeted Seras meekly. She then noticed that Seras's canines were longer than they should be. "You have awfully big teeth,"

"Well, of course I do silly! I'm a vampire!" Seras told Nita cheerfully.

"Vampires don't exist," Nita told Seras firmly. Seras burst out laughing.

"Hah! That's a funny one!" she giggled. Nita frowned.

"He said the same thing," she muttered.

"We're both vampires. Aren't you one too?" Seras asked.

"No. I'm just the poor college student who controls blood, "Nita mumbled.

"Oh cool!" Seras cooed. "That's so neat! … So… are you Master's girlfriend?"

"NO!" Nita squeaked, feeling her face redden.

"Well, he's not that bad looking… I mean he's undead and all but…" Seras trailed off. "I kinda assumed because of the way you were dressed…"

"Alucard-san kidnapped me while I was studying and was just about to go to sleep!" Nita squeaked indignantly.

"Oh…" Seras nodded wisely. "I see,"

"Uh… can I PLEASE go to class?" Nita whined. "We're taking a test in Medical Terminology!"

"… I guess…" Seras sighed.

"Come on! Let's go! We'll be late1" Nita squealed, pulling Seras in a random direction.

"Uh, Nita, the exit is that way," Seras told Nita, pointing in the opposite direction she was going. "Also, its' only 6:30 in the morning,"

Nita stopped.

"Oh… how far is it from here to St. Jude University?"

"An hour and a half about," Seras answered.

"That means I'll get t here just in time," Nita said in a rush. "Classes start at eight!"

"Uh oh," Seras murmured. "We'll take my car,"

Nita nodded and they raced off.

Inuyoshie's After Chapter Special!

Yaay! Another one is done!

I let one of my friends borrow it, so that is why it took a while to type this up. That and I've been lazy. Please don't kill me.

Thank you to all of the people who have favorited this sucker, or reviewed it (hint hint nudge nudge)! I love you guys (like cousins) and your words make me carry on with the typing even when it feels like my fingers are gonna fall off…

More fun stuff is ahead, including Nita's dark and unpleasant past, smoothies and an evil bowl of blood.

Ciao!!


	4. Chapter 4

So What's 'Normal' Supposed to Be Again?

Chapter Five

By Inuyoshie

Disclaimer: Inuyoshie claims no ownage of Hellsing or any of its affiliates, or any other characters in the Hellsing universe, if she did, Anderson would be in trouble XP.

"Hey Nita!" a tall blonde girl called out as Nita walked into her Medical Terminology class.

"Oh hi Andrea," Nita smiled shyly in response.

"Did you see our substitute? He's sooo creepy!" Andrea remarked.

"But he's kinda hot in a creepy way," another one of Nita's friends, Alison amended.

"True. But he's all dressed in red, like he's trying to be Satan!" Andrea squeaked.

"He emits strange waves," yet another one of Nita's friends, Allana added. Nita turned to the front of the class and saw Alucard, sitting on a stool, apparently asleep. As soon as she looked at him, he raised his head and smirked.

"Oh Kami-sama," Nita mumbled, feeling her face flush.

"Nita… our creepy sub is staring at you," Andrea remarked nervously.

"Uh no… it must be someone else," Nita muttered.

"No, he's staring at you. That man emits such bloodthirsty waves…." Allana told Nita frankly.

"Class, it's time to begin," Alucard announced. The class settled down instantly.

"It's my belief-"

"Hey who ARE you?" one student asked.

"Yeah, what happened to ?" Andrea demanded.

"-That you have a test today," Alucard finished, ignoring the students' questions and holding up a stack of papers. "You all are going to take it,"

"But-"

"NOW," Alucard ordered, passing out the papers. One by one, each student nervously filled out their tests. Of course, Nita finished her test first. But during the whole test, she had a disconcerting feeling that Alucard was staring at her…

"After class, he walked up to her.

"What other classes do you have today?" he asked.

"No more today-"

"Good. I'd better go find Police Girl and find out how she let you get away," Alucard grumbled.

"She drove me here," Nita told Alucard quietly. At this time, Andrea, Allana and Alison swarmed around her.

"Uh, Mysterious Substitute Dressed in Red, we need to borrow Nita," Andrea told Alucard bravely. Alucard shrugged, but listened in on their conversation.

"You know our sub?" Andrea demanded.

"He more knows me…" Nita mumbled.

"How? Spill!" Alison demanded.

"Well, you remember Adrian?" Nita asked.

"Oh yeah… where is he?" Allana asked.

"Adrian tried… to… uh… pull a fast one on me… and out sub … er… saved me…" Nita lied, thinking fast.

'Oh wow! How scary!" Andrea murmured in awe.

"So what did you do?" Alison asked, enraptured.

"Uh… I screamed and ran," Nita told them truthfully.

"Good move. I hope Adrian doesn't come back… he always gave me the creeps. You listen girlfriend, that asshole even looks at you again, you let me know, and I'll kick his ass from here to Mars and back!" Andrea told Nita.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Adrian any more… I'm going to the library," Nita told her friends.

"You sure you don't wanna go to the smoothie bar with us?" Alison asked.

"I'll pay for you," Allana offered.

"I… I just am… uh… a little… er… freaked out… you know…" Nita mumbled, turning red.

"Oh, with Adrian trying to rape you and all. It's all cool, my friend. We'll just rain check it," Alison assured Nita with a pat on the back.

"Yes, Nita, you seem to be in need of some smoothie therapy. Your waves are out of whack," Allana added.

"Okay!" Nita said cheerfully, dashing off to the library.

In the library, Seras was sitting in the back, reading a book.

"Hey Newbie," Seras said to Nita jokingly.

"… I think that I am in trouble," Nita mumbled, sitting next to Seras.

"Why?" Seras asked. At this moment, Alucard stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought I told you to show the human the ropes, Police Girl," Alucard told Seras coldly.

"She had a test though!" Seras defended her self.

"Yes! I couldn't miss it!" Nita added.

"I looked at your file- you've had flawless grades all three years you've been in college," Alucard remarked. "You could've made it up. The professor would've given you an exception. Also, if the professor had given you grief, your friends would've descended on him like a pack of ravenous wolves,"

"My friends aren't ravenous wolves," Nita mumbled softly.

"You should've seen them when they went to talk to you about me," Alucard told Nita with a smirk.

"Well, I figured that I could just show Nita around after the test, so that everyone would be happy," Seras pointed out.

"You still shouldn't let a human push you around," Alucard told Seras sternly.

"But can't she control blood? Isn't that dangerous?"Seras demanded. Alucard burst out laughing.

"You honestly think that the human would actually kill you?" Alucard snickered. Nita shot Alucard a dirty look.

"I'm still here you know," she muttered angrily.

"Do your original job, Police Girl," Alucard told Seras coldly, before melting into the shadows.

"Yes, Master," Seras mumbled.

"Why do you call Alucard-san 'Master'?" Nita asked.

"Alucard was the one who turned me into a vampire," Seras told Nita.

"Oh… I'm still getting used to the whole 'vampire' thing," Nita mumbled.

"Actually, so am I," Seras admitted. "Not being able to handle silverware sucks sometimes.

"Use chopsticks," Nita suggested.

"Eh? Chopsticks? This is England, not Japan," Seras reminded Nita.

"Oh. Sorry," Nita apologized.

"It's okay. But you know, I'm really supposed to be drinking blood," Seras told Nita as they were driving back to Hellsing headquarters.

"Well, why don't you then? Can't you use the medical blood hospitals have? I'm guessing-er- _hoping_ that's what Alucard-san drinks," Nita pointed out.

"Well, I know I should, but every time I try, it's like there is a voice in my head that tells me not to," Seras explained.

"Oh… so you're like a vampire anorexic," Nita murmured.

"I guess," Seras sighed.

"Hey Seras-chan? Do you want to go with my friends and get some smoothies? I don't know if you can drink them or not…" Nita trailed off.

"I can have those kinds of things in small quantities… but they don't taste good," Seras informed Nita. "But I'd love to go!"

"Great! So all you now have to do is show me the ropes!" Nita exclaimed.

" Okay... I'm just warning you… the Hellsing organization is really big," Seras warned Nita.

-Five Hours Later-

"Are *gasp* we *gasp* done yet?" Nita wheezed, reaching the top of a stairwell.

"One more floor," Seras told Nita cheerily.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Alucard stepped out of the shadows. Nita squeaked, jumped backwards, and tumbled down the stairs.

"Aarg!" Nita yelled, rubbing her head. She could hear Alucard's velvety voice chuckling from the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?"Seras asked, sliding down the stair rail.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nita mumbled. Alucard popped up in front to Nita.

"So you're done with the tour?" Alucard demanded.

"Yeah," Seras answered.

"Good. Now it's time to see what you can do," Alucard told Nita.

Inuyoshie's after-the –chapter Special!

Hiyas! Thank you for reading chappie four!

Sorry about the cliffhanger. They seem to come out of me naturally!

Also, sorry about the wait. I think I am working on too many fanfics at once. *sighs*

Please don't be angry at me for letting Seras drink smoothies. What would life be like without them though? And if Alucard can drink coffee… although, he puts blood in it. So I'll bet that if you put blood in smoothie, it would taste good to a vampire.

Yes, Allana is inspired by Hana Jima from Fruits Basket. Heheh… I just had to put her in.

Yes, I think about these things. This is a pure sign that I need a hobby.

I typed this up while listening to 'Overdrive' by IOSYS. Good song!

Please review this bad boy!


	5. Chapter 5

So What's 'Normal' Supposed to be Again?

By Inuyoshie, who owns nothing but all of her …

"Good. Now it's time to see what you can do," Alucard told Nita.

"What do you mean?" Nita asked.

"Your control of blood… can you do more than make people explode?" Alucard clarified. "Come on," Nita sighed.

"I've never actually tried to do anything with blood control…" Nita murmured, in the back of her mind desperately wishing that this was true.

"I guess we'll find out," Alucard remarked, walking into a room, pulling out a packet of medicinal blood and pouring it into a bowl. He then set the bowl on the ground. Nita stared at the bowl cautiously. She didn't exactly know how she should go about doing this.

'just do what feels natural," Alucard told Nita, answering her thoughts.

"Hmm…" Nita murmured, staring determinedly at the bowl. Hours passed, and the blood would occasionally ripple, but never move in a determined fashion. After a few more hours, Alucard and Seras left. Nita didn't even notice. She had to do this…

A knock on the door startled Nita from her thinking, and she fell off of her chair.

'Y-yes?" Nita stammered. The door opened, and Seras was in the hallway with a plate of food.

"You're gonna starve yourself," she told Nita sternly. "You should rest a little," Nita smiled gratefully, and took the food, eating it eagerly. Seras blinked and stared at Nita.

"You haven't' been able to move the blood?" Seras asked.

"Nope. I have only moved blood when I'm upset or in danger," Nita told Seras.

"You shouldn't tell that to my Master, otherwise he may just put you in danger," Seras warned Nita.

"I'd die…" squeaked Nita. Seras nodded solemnly. "I should get back to it,"

Seras walked out of the room, and Alucard stood outside. HE glanced at Seras's worried face and smirked. Seras sighed and walked off.

It was ten 'o clock in the evening. Nita sat in front of the bowl of blood, her eyes drooping. She had been up for sixteen and a half hours. Sixteen and a half hours of testes, vampires and an evil bowl of blood. Shadows crept into Nita's vision, and she gave into exhaustion, falling asleep.

Around eleven 'o clock, Alucard stuck his head in the room. Being awake his much probably wasn't good for her…

Nita lay on the floor, fast asleep. If Alucard didn't have his superb hearing and sense of smell, he would've thought that she was dead. Sighing, Alucard picked up Nita and took her to her own room.

There was so much blood.

That boy, that idiotic boy, he just kept on talking about what a freak she was, and how useless she was, because she lost their game in physical education!

Her fuse fell short. She felt her blood boil and his as well. Soon, his hot blood was squirting out, and he was screaming as his heart ripped itself out of his chest and pulsated like some alien thing.

It was a little exciting. Something deep inside of her found this terribly amusing and exciting…which sickened her.

"You're a monster…" she thought to herself.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" her father shouted at her. He was beating her with his belt, over and over. The pain was unbearable. The humiliation was even worse. Red ribbons of blood streamed down from her back, congregating around her body like thousands of crimson snakes. She begged for her father to stop, but she just kept on going, yelling at her.

"Shut up," she told him finally, the red snakes crawling up his leg, wrapping themselves around his vital organs, and tightening, showering her in the spray of his glistening blood…

Nita sat upright in her bed, sweating profusely. Tears welled out of her eyes, and soon she was sobbing in her pillow.

"What is wrong?" Nita heard Alucard's voice. She didn't look up from her pillow, but her crying slowed.

"J-just a bad dream," she sniffed, looking up at Alucard.

"Hm…" he murmured thoughtfully. Nita sighed shakily and lay down on her bed, hugging her pillow like a teddy bear. Alucard smiled slightly- Nita looked like a small child when she did that. He put a hand on her forehead and put her to sleep. Tired, Alucard phased out of her room.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special of doom, death and destruction!

Whew, that one is done… sorry it took so long.

Heheh… nightmare scenes. Nita's past is just a smidgen nasty, eh?

Next chapter… enter Walter! Yaay! Time for the evil butlers to dominate the world!

Sorry… that's a joke between me and my beta… ay…


	6. Chapter 6

So What's 'Normal' Supposed to be Again?

By Inuyoshie, who owns nothing but all of her …

"Good. Now it's time to see what you can do," Alucard told Nita.

"What do you mean?" Nita asked.

"Your control of blood… can you do more than make people explode?" Alucard clarified. "Come on," Nita sighed.

"I've never actually tried to do anything with blood control…" Nita murmured, in the back of her mind desperately wishing that this was true.

"I guess we'll find out," Alucard remarked, walking into a room, pulling out a packet of medicinal blood and pouring it into a bowl. He then set the bowl on the ground. Nita stared at the bowl cautiously. She didn't exactly know how she should go about doing this.

'just do what feels natural," Alucard told Nita, answering her thoughts.

"Hmm…" Nita murmured, staring determinedly at the bowl. Hours passed, and the blood would occasionally ripple, but never move in a determined fashion. After a few more hours, Alucard and Seras left. Nita didn't even notice. She had to do this…

A knock on the door startled Nita from her thinking, and she fell off of her chair.

'Y-yes?" Nita stammered. The door opened, and Seras was in the hallway with a plate of food.

"You're gonna starve yourself," she told Nita sternly. "You should rest a little," Nita smiled gratefully, and took the food, eating it eagerly. Seras blinked and stared at Nita.

"You haven't' been able to move the blood?" Seras asked.

"Nope. I have only moved blood when I'm upset or in danger," Nita told Seras.

"You shouldn't tell that to my Master, otherwise he may just put you in danger," Seras warned Nita.

"I'd die…" squeaked Nita. Seras nodded solemnly. "I should get back to it,"

Seras walked out of the room, and Alucard stood outside. HE glanced at Seras's worried face and smirked. Seras sighed and walked off.

It was ten 'o clock in the evening. Nita sat in front of the bowl of blood, her eyes drooping. She had been up for sixteen and a half hours. Sixteen and a half hours of testes, vampires and an evil bowl of blood. Shadows crept into Nita's vision, and she gave into exhaustion, falling asleep.

Around eleven 'o clock, Alucard stuck his head in the room. Being awake his much probably wasn't good for her…

Nita lay on the floor, fast asleep. If Alucard didn't have his superb hearing and sense of smell, he would've thought that she was dead. Sighing, Alucard picked up Nita and took her to her own room.

There was so much blood.

That boy, that idiotic boy, he just kept on talking about what a freak she was, and how useless she was, because she lost their game in physical education!

Her fuse fell short. She felt her blood boil and his as well. Soon, his hot blood was squirting out, and he was screaming as his heart ripped itself out of his chest and pulsated like some alien thing.

It was a little exciting. Something deep inside of her found this terribly amusing and exciting…which sickened her.

"You're a monster…" she thought to herself.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" her father shouted at her. He was beating her with his belt, over and over. The pain was unbearable. The humiliation was even worse. Red ribbons of blood streamed down from her back, congregating around her body like thousands of crimson snakes. She begged for her father to stop, but she just kept on going, yelling at her.

"Shut up," she told him finally, the red snakes crawling up his leg, wrapping themselves around his vital organs, and tightening, showering her in the spray of his glistening blood…

Nita sat upright in her bed, sweating profusely. Tears welled out of her eyes, and soon she was sobbing in her pillow.

"What is wrong?" Nita heard Alucard's voice. She didn't look up from her pillow, but her crying slowed.

"J-just a bad dream," she sniffed, looking up at Alucard.

"Hm…" he murmured thoughtfully. Nita sighed shakily and lay down on her bed, hugging her pillow like a teddy bear. Alucard smiled slightly- Nita looked like a small child when she did that. He put a hand on her forehead and put her to sleep. Tired, Alucard phased out of her room.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special of doom, death and destruction!

Whew, that one is done… sorry it took so long.

Heheh… nightmare scenes. Nita's past is just a smidgen nasty, eh?

Next chapter… enter Walter! Yaay! Time for the evil butlers to dominate the world!

Sorry… that's a joke between me and my beta… ay…


	7. Chapter 7

So What's 'Normal' Supposed to be Again?

Chapter Seven!

"Sir Integra?" Walter asked, stepping into Integra's office. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is someone here to see you,"

"Who is it?" Integra asked.

"A woman named Akito Kamiko, sir," Walter replied.

"Kamiko? Hm… send her in," Integra ordered. Walter nodded, and opened a door. A tall woman of a bout thirty-four walked in. She looked a lot like Nita, with long brown hair kept in a bun, wide blue eyes and a professional pantsuit.

"Greetings, Hellsing-san," Akito greeted Integra with a bow.

"Hello. You're Anita's relative, right?" Integra asked.

"Yes. Nita-chan is my little sister," Akito told Integra. "I heard she was here-"

"How?" Integra demanded sharply.

"I work in the Japanese government. Keeping track of Anita is my job. Anyway, I tried to find some information on you lot, and couldn't find much," Akito explained.

"With good reason! The Hellsing organization works directly under the orders of the Queen! No one is supposed to know we exist!" Integra informed Akito indignantly.

"No one's supposed to know about Nita-chan either," Akito pointed out.

"Hm... I guess you have a point," Integra nodded. "So what is the big secret about Anita?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Akito asked with a wicked smile. Integra rubbed her temples.

"Look Miss Kamiko, I don't have the time to deal with-"

"I'll cut you a deal. You tell me about this organization, and I'll tell you Nita-chan's big secret," Akito offered Integra. Integra frowned, thinking the offer over.

"I suppose. The Hellsing organization protects England from in-human threats, i.e. Vampires," Integra explained reluctantly.

"Ah. My explanation is longer," Akito warned.

"Just get on with it," Integra muttered.

"Impatient hmm? Well, no matter… this is an interesting story," Akito grinned. "It begins with my father, Akako, a wealthy and well-known business man. He wanted his second-borne to be an incredibly powerful son who served in the army. So one of his business partners, a scientist, offered to inject and experimental serum into Nita's embryo."

"When Nita was born, right off the bat Akako was unhappy, due to Nita's gender. But then, she was physically strong in spurts-usually only when she was scared or upset. Our neighbors started calling Nita 'The Demon Child' and rumors were floating around that Mother had an affair with a demon… many unpleasantries like that made things worse,"

"And then in kindergarten, Nita made a bully explode. Akako already beat Nita on a regular basis, but this time, Nita snapped and killed him. I then arranged for Nita to move to England. I joined the Japanese version of Hellsing, the Kyusuku organization, to make sure no one uses Nita as a weapon," Akito finished.

"Ah… so do you know what the serum injected into Anita was?" Integra asked.

"Vampire blood. At the time, Nita's body was still taking shape, and the vampire blood must have somehow altered her DNA. Don't ask me you, that's not my area of expertise," Akito added.

"Hmm…" Integra murmured. "That may explain why Alucard can stand her,"

"Nita's with Alucard? A vampire?" Akito demanded. "How do you know he won't eat her?"

"He won't," Integra assured.

"How do you know? Vampires can't be trusted," Akito told Integra.

"This one can," Integra replied.

"Alucard is psycho! We've heard stories about his conquests… and I've seen some Kyusuku agents that he has killed. It is NOT pretty… I don't want him anywhere NEAR my sister-"

"Anita is under my watch now, so that is none of your concern," Integra told Akito coolly.

"That can change," Akito replied, equally as frostily.

"Why are you so against Alucard being around Anita?" Integra asked.

"Because of the injection, Nita has some vampiric instincts, and human ones. Due to how she was brought up, these instincts are in constant conflict. Due to Nita's personality, who she is around breaks the tie between her human side and her vampire side," Akito spat at Integra. "Being around Alucard will turn her into a monster,"

"If she turns into a monster, I assure you, that she will be under our control," Integra told Akito.

"What's the point if her human side is gone though? Then my sister will have died, because of your pet vampire," Akito growled at Integra, stomping out of Integra's office.

"Where are you going?" Integra demanded.

"To find Nita… before it is too late," Akito replied angrily, slamming the door behind her.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special!

That was a lot of exposition. Sorry if it bored you all… the next chapter will be more fun, I assure you. There's' one line from the next chapter that my beta loves to quote randomly: "Come on human, attack me!"

Yeah, that's Alucard saying that. To who? Why? What will Akito do? What will Integra do? Will Nita leave the Hellsing organization? Find out next chapter!

And you'd better be pressing that shiny review button!


	8. Chapter 8

So What's 'Normal' Supposed To Be Again?

Chapter 8

By Inuyoshie

Nita tore open a blood packet. She was unsure of how exactly to go about doing this, but she had to try. Alucard was waiting impatiently, tapping his foot in a manner that more suited a strict librarian than a fearsome vampire. As soon as a whiff of blood hit her nose, the need to kill clawed up her stomach angrily, making her hands shake a bit. She _hated _this. This part of her was evil, demonic, unholy, and didn't belong inside of her. It was wrong-

"I'm waiting human," Alucard called out impatiently. Nita gulped, an arc of blood wavering in the air. Would she be able to…?

"Come ON human…" Alucard shouted, spreading his arms and grinning madly. "Attack me!"

Nita took a deep breath, and the blade solidified. She flung it at Alucard, but he dodged it easily. Pain erupted in Nita's right arm, and she saw that most of her arm was bloody, covered in claw marks.

"You're lucky I didn't take your arm off," Alucard remarked, licking the blood off of his hands.

Nita felt the bloodthirstiness rise up in her again, but this time, she let it take over.

Blades of blood rose up and raced towards Alucard, who dodged them fluidly.

"That's more like it," Alucard remarked, watching as Nita charged him, a sword of blood in her wounded hand. Alucard raised his guns and took aim-

The door opened up, and a tall brown-haired woman entered the room.

"Hello Nita-cha- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" she screamed.

"Lower your decibel count please," Alucard retorted, giving the woman a withering look. "We're just sparring,"

"JUST SPARRING? Nita-chan' bleeding!" the woman seethed, drawing a sword that seemed to glow.

"And?"Alucard asked coldly.

"Humph… stup9id vampire," the woman growled, stalking up to Alucard. The vampire merely raised an eyebrow.

"You intend on hurting me with that?" Alucard asked with a smirk. The woman held her hands out in front of her.

"Purgery of evil: wrath of God that rains down in holy fire; arrow of all souls," the woman shouted. A ball of white light formed in the woman's hands and shot at Alucard. He dodged this easily, but the blast left a five foot wide hole in the wall, with pale white fire clinging to its edges.

"Hm, what a pain," Alucard muttered, shooting at the woman's chest. She dodged this attack.

"Um, Alucard-san-"

Alucard ignored Nita, dodging another purification blast. Nita sighed, realizing that Alucard wouldn't listen to her.

"Onii-chan! Why are you attacking Alucard-san?" Nita called out. The woman landed next to Nita gracefully.

"Lady Hikari protection from evil," she whispered. A white glowing circle formed around the woman and Nita's form.

'So this is your sister," Alucard remarked

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Nita murmured softly, clutching the wound on her arm. Alucard shrugged.

"She attacked me first… if you would call that flailing about an attack," Alucard pointed out with a smirk.

"You were going to EAT her!" the woman accused.

"Technically speaking, I drink blood. I don't eat people-"

"Same difference," the woman muttered.

"It is NOT," Alucard snapped, irritated that he had been interrupted. "Also, I wouldn't waste e all of that blood.

Almost as if on cue, Nita collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

"If she dies, your ass is mine, vampire," the woman growled.

"You can perform healing magic, right?" Alucard demanded.

"Yes…" the woman replied.

"Then heal her," Alucard suggested. The woman glared at Alucard, who then smirked. "You can't, can you?"

'What makes you think that?" the woman growled.

"Well, that girl's blood doesn't quite taste human," Alucard answered. The woman glared at Alucard, picked up Nita, and left the room. Alucard followed her. After a few paces, the woman turned around and glared at Alucard.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

"Because you are going the wrong way," Alucard answered with a wicked smile.

"Fine. Lead the way," the woman told Alucard with a mock bow and a deadly sweet smile. Alucard shrugged, grabbed the woman, and phased through the shadows.

"Gaaaahk! Leggo of me vampire!" the woman shrieked.  
Alucard casually tossed the woman halfway across the infirmary. With that, he phased back into the shadows.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special of death!

YO!

Sorry about the wait.

I hope it was worth it! ^_^

So… since I have nothing more to say… review this dammit!


End file.
